


The servants who went hunting and the king who looked for love

by Vlamelot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Camelot, Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, New Year's Eve, Shy Merlin (Merlin), Sweet Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20202649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlamelot/pseuds/Vlamelot
Summary: It was the first day of the year. Gaius was out to the lower town, bringing hangover remedies to the people who had spent their New Year’s Eve in the tavern. Merlin never really celebrated New Year’s Eve with someone, not even with Gaius. But he didn’t mind, because it was his only evening off in the year, so he liked to spend it on his own. But this year was different…





	The servants who went hunting and the king who looked for love

**Author's Note:**

> CHARACTERS  
Arthur- king of Camelot  
Merlin- servant of king Arthur  
Gaius- court physician  
Gwen- servant of Gaius

Merlin woke up from an angry scream in Gaius’ chambers, right behind his bedroom door. Arthur.  
“MERLIN, GET UP!”.  
As fast as he could he changed into some trousers and a shirt he found on the floor on his way out. Not minding putting on his neckerchief.  
“Yes sire, sorry, what can- “, he was cut off by Arthur,  
“Next time you’re late on the last day of the year, I will make sure you will spend your first day of the next year in the stocks.” He says angry, pointing his finger to Merlin, only inches from his face.  
“Eh- yes, sire.” Merlin said, and he walked behind Arthur on their way to the horses.

On the last day of the year it was hunting day. Not just any hunting day, but a competition for the servants. All the serving people in the castle, who went hunting with the knights at least once, were invited to this hunting competition. Arthur, of course, was the leader of the hunt every year. He was the king after all.

Not only Merlin had to come with Arthur. Along with a lot of other servants, Gwen was there too. It was the only day of the year where Gaius was on his own. Gwen had become Gaius servant since Arthur became king a year ago, she is a fast learner and even treated patients on her own already. Gaius is very proud of Gwen and relieved she helps him, he gets older and has less energy to be working every day of the year by himself.

With Arthur in front of 27 servants, including Merlin and Gwen, they went off to the forest. As always, Merlin and Gwen shared a horse. Neither of them had feelings for each other, but they were best friends. Their friendship was strong from the first time they met but grew with each day since she became Gaius servant, because now she is around in his chambers a lot more.  
“Merlin you are not going to win again this year, are you?” said Gwen, teasing.  
“Why again?”, Merlin sounded a little bit irritating.  
“Well… We all know you won the last 4 years in a row.” She said giggling.  
Merlin ignored her, thinking about why he indeed won the last 4 years. His thoughts were broken by a “halt!” from Arthur. They were at the place where the hunting would start. Everyone got off their horses, made sure they could not walk away and gathered together in front of Arthur.   
“Goodluck Gwen” Merlin said smiling,  
“Goodluck” Gwen said with a grin, a wink followed right before she started to pay attention to Arthur. Now Merlin turned his look to Arthur too, confused about the grin and wink that Gwen had just give him.

“Servants of Camelot, we’re all together again for the hunting competition of the year. Today you won’t be spending the day as a servant, each of you will be battling as warriors, as knights.”  
A little second of silence, “You know the rules, the bigger the animal, the more points you receive, and the amount of your hunted animals will count too. Behind me there are several tents. In those tents you can get your armour and a weapon. Choose carefully, you can’t switch after you picked one. The winner will be eating dinner at the royal table, with me.”  
By now all the servants, boys and girls, were all excited. Merlin gave a glance at Gwen, who was hyped up, smiling like crazy. He knows how much Gwen loves this day. She looks forward to it all year. Her father was the blacksmith of Camelot, so she learned to wield swords at a young age.  
“Are you all ready? Let the hunting begin!” Arthur screamed, smiling while saying the last few words of his annual speech. Gwen squeaks of excitement before walking to the first tent, the tent with weapons. Of course, Merlin thought, she always wants the best sword. Merlin also went to the weapon tent first. They were the only two who’d choose to get their weapon first.  
“You’re excited again, as always.” Merlin said, sounding happy.  
“Yes, it’s a shame we can’t go hunting more often. It’s not only fun, it also reminds me of my dad.” She looked down, the sword she had in her hand was perfect. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
“Hey, it’s okay. Try to have fun okay? I know how much you look forward to this day. Enjoy it, will you?” he said softly, trying to comfort Gwen.  
She gave a small smile, “I will, thanks Merlin. Try not to win again.” She ginned again and with that she left the tent, others coming in to choose their weapon.

Merlin was a stubborn person, the one who’d never wore armour while hunting. He never did when he was away with Arthur and the knights, so why would he have to wear it on this day?  
With a lance in his hand he tried to pay attention to Arthur and the other servants, but he couldn’t. Merlin was distracted and he didn’t know why. Gwen had grinned at him already twice today, even had given him a wink with a smile he couldn’t seem to understand.  
Suddenly there was a hand on his back, giving Merlin slight slap,  
“Come on Merlin, off you go.” Arthur said laughing,  
“You overslept and still you can’t pay attention, can you? We’ve started 10 minutes ago, you idiot.” Having that said he went off to keep an eye close on the hunters of today.  
Clotpole, Merlin thought, and he ran off. He knew exactly where he had to go to get a deer with big antlers, the kind of deer that made you the winner of the hunting competition.  
It was a small part of the forest where no one really wanted to go. Some believe it is cursed, but for Merlin was that a reason to go there. He looked around him, looking if no one was watching where he was going. He sneaked out of the area, hoping Arthur wouldn’t notice, as every year. Merlin never used his magic for this competition, he doesn’t want to cheat like that. But sneaking out to another area where he can find the winning deer? Was that even cheating?

The place was behind a few large trees that looked like they had grown together over the years. Huge rocks at the side, but if you looked closely you could see the small gab between the trees and the rocks. Merlin was tiny, not as big as Arthur or the other knights so he could fit through.  
He left his lance and tried to go through the gab, “ouch, ahh.” Merlin rubbed his lower back, he (apparently) had grown last year, and he feared he would not be able to fit through the gab next year. But that doesn’t matter now, he was at the other side, here he had to find the deer. He searched for the place where he had hidden himself the last 4 years, but he can’t find it.  
“I don’t understand…” Merlin says to himself. He strolls around in confusion. Not realizing he walked all the way around the rocks, which is a long walk. The whimper of a horse pulled him out of his thoughts.  
“What are you doing, _Merlin_?” Merlin almost jumped out of his skin, blushing and slightly smiling, not knowing what to say. He cheated, and now Arthur knows.  
“I eh- I was, this isn’t…. Arthur…” he felt guilty, looking down at his feet, then realizing something,  
“Did you follow me?”  
“Eh, no. I didn’t follow you. I was just…” Arthur felt his cheeks getting red.  
“Yes, you did follow me! Why are you spying on me?” Merlin almost screamed at Arthur.  
Arthur tried to get himself together, he can’t be standing here flushing red. Not in front of Merlin! He laughed,  
“You really are a complete idiot, aren’t you Merlin? Do you really think I didn’t know you were cheating? Ha!” he couldn’t stop laughing while Merlin was standing there, confused,  
“You knew…?” Merlin asked quietly.  
Arthur laughed again, “of course I knew! All year you’re the worst servant of Camelot, ruining hunting trips. But you expect me to believe you’re a hunting king on the last day of the year?” Arthur barely could get the last sentence out of his mouth, he was laughing so hard.  
All Merlin could say was “m’sorry sire…” and walked off. Now Arthur felt guilty. He looked around and realized he is close to the place where he used to sneak off to as a kid.  
“Merlin,” Arthur said lowly, and Merlin turned around.  
“I’d like to show you something, come.” His voice was calm and gentle. The kind of gentle that he doesn’t let slip in very often. Arthur had already turned around, so Merlin decided to follow him. It can be huntingday, but he is still his servant, so he must listen.  
“I want you to show a place nearby where we never go to on a hunting trip.” Arthur didn’t look back at Merlin while talking to him.  
“There is a reason we never go there.” He said. Merlin was not paying attention. He heard what Arthur had said but didn’t really care about it. Suddenly Arthur stopped and got off his horse,  
“We have to go left here, leave the horse.” Arthur still didn’t look at Merlin, but just walked towards the place he was talking about. He was nervous. This was the first time in years he would be completely alone with Merlin.  
“I used to come here as a kid. When I had to come along on a hunting trip with my dad. I usually sneaked off, to come here.” He now turned around, looking at Merlin. Merlin didn’t understand why they were here and why Arthur was telling him this. Arthur just kept going on with his story.  
“The reason I came here was because I used to take care of wounded animals. My dad often hit animals who ended up injured instead of dead.” He paused, looking at the hole in the ground a few feet away from him. He took 3 steps, kneeled, looking into the tiny hole, touching the edge of it.  
“Here used to live a rabbit family.” A tear came down and he wiped it away as fast as he could, hoping Merlin wouldn’t notice.  
“That was the first animal I saved from my dad. It found a partner and created his own little family.” He stood up, facing the very confused Merlin again.  
“When my dad found out that in this place lived several animals saved by me, he shot them all. I had to watch him doing that. It felt like I lost all my friends.” Merlin looked at him with confusion and disbelieve.  
“Why do you like hunting so much then?” Merlin said, insensitive and harsh.  
“I… I don’t know…” Arthur said, tearing up. Again hoping Merlin wouldn’t notice. And he didn’t. Without any sensitive feelings he said,  
“We should head back to the game Arthur.” And before Arthur had the chance to say anything, Merlin was already walking back.

In the meantime, Gwen had already caught 3 rabbits. Which was very good at this time of the year. She saw Merlin walking towards the tents, Arthur on his horse behind him. Because they had all day, she decided to check on Merlin later. Not now, since Arthur was still with him.  
“Merlin, sit down and eat something. You’re out of the competition for this year.” Arthur said softly. Merlin hesitated, walked into the tent and before Arthur could turn around, Merlin was already standing in front of him again.  
“Arthur?” he paused, “if you knew that I cheated, how could I win the past 4 years?” Silence. Arthur swallowed, his cheeks flushed red, looking Merlin right in his eyes. Neither of them dared to say something, and after a minute or 2 Arthur cleared his throat and rode off.  
Merlin looked around, confused, and he saw Gwen looking in his direction. He turned around and walked into the tent. It was the tent where everyone could find something to drink and something to eat, but most of the servants were too shy to take something. Merlin, for once, listened to Arthur and sat down with a piece of broth in his hand. Only seconds later, Gwen walked in.  
“Merlin is everything alright?” she asked worried, but then remembered how Merlin and Arthur were staring at each other a few minutes ago.  
“I saw you two staring”, she paused, “looked… intense.” She said with a giggle. Merlin still didn’t react on her. Gwen just waited for an answer, but Merlin could only stay still.  
“Merlin, come on, tell me, what’s wrong?”.  
He finally looked at her, “I don’t know what just happened” he said slowly, head shaking a softly and blushing a bit.  
On that, Gwen could only laugh, “you two were staring at each other like crazy! Come on, what did he say to you? You’ve never been this quiet before!”.  
Merlin looked straight forward again, staring into thin air when he said, “He let me win the past 4 years while he knew I was cheating….”.  
Gwen stopped laughing immediately, “I knew it!” she almost screamed and jumped up.  
“I knew it Merlin, I’ve known you two since birth but the last 6 years you two are acting different,” Gwen was full of excitement, while Merlin was still confused,  
“What do you mean, acting different?” he asked.  
“He likes you Merlin, he likes you a lot.” Gwen had become softer in her voice, more serious too.  
“That’s ridiculous. Why would he like ME? First, I’m a boy, second, I’m his servant!”.  
Gwen laughed “Yes, and why would YOU be his servant you think? I mean, the whole castle knows you’re the worst servant of Camelot” she winked. Deep down Merlin wants to be happy, to smile, not sure why. He doesn’t like Arthur like that.  
But the only thing Merlin gets out is “Do people really think I’m the worst servant of Camelot?” he looks down to his feet.  
“Oh Merlin,” Gwen puts her arm around him, “of course they don’t. They’re just making fun of you, they just go with the king that’s all.”  
She hugs Merlin from his side and stands up, “I’m going to hunt for a bit more, maybe I will finally win now you’re out of the game.” She smiles and leaves the tent.  
Merlin stays in the tent for a while, he drinks some water and had some soup. Thinking about what happened with Arthur earlier and what Gwen said to him.

~

People outside were cheering, whistling, it woke up Merlin. He rubbed his eyes with his hands, he fell asleep on the ground while thinking about all the things that happened this morning. He stood up and walked outside to see all the servants raise their weapons, cheering at Arthur. Not seeing a winner standing next to him.  
He walked through the small crowd towards Gwen, “what’s this all about?” he asked in confusion.  
“Everyone who caught something can come over to have dinner at the royal table tonight, probably because you can’t be the winner.” She joked. Merlin just ignored her, wondering if he could also have dinner with Arthur. He had to, right? After all he was Arthurs servant, he thought.

Everyone walked to the horses, Merlin and Gwen sharing the horse again. Gwen told him everything of her day, as always. The only difference now was that he wasn’t paying attention to her, he could only think about Arthur.  
“He likes me…” he suddenly whispered, while riding back to the castle.  
“What did you say?” asked Gwen. But again, Merlin didn’t pay attention to her.

When they arrived at the castle again, Merlin went to Arthur.  
“So, eeh- I was wondering, am I- “,  
Arthur cut him off, “Yes.”  
Merlin looked at him, “you don’t even know what I was going to ask.”  
Now Arthur looked back at Merlin, “you were going to ask if you could eat at the royal table too. And yes, you can.” He turned away, walked up the stairs before walking into the castle.  
“You can, after you have done your chores.” Merlin let out a loud sigh. He had to accept it, he was desperate to have some good food from the royal kitchen. And to sit with Arthur at the dining table again. Why exactly he was thinking that, Merlin had no idea.  
He stood there for a while, feeling a hand on his shoulder, “oi, are you going to ignore this old man forever?”,  
Merlin turned around “Gaius! Sorry, I was eeh”,  
“You were thinking too much again, I told you before that that’s bad for you!” Gaius said, laughing a bit.  
“I have to go, I think.” Merlin turned around, leaving Gaius with confusion as he ran off to Arthurs chambers. He opened the door, got inside and closed it as fast as possible. Merlin leans against the closed door, trying to find his breath.  
“Merlin, what are you doing?” Merlin didn’t expect Arthur to be here. He flushed red, looked around, panicked,  
“I eh...” nothing came out. Merlin turned around and ran out as fast as he could.

After doing his chores while thinking his head off, he walks to Gaius’ chambers.  
“Merlin, you’re late, you should be eating dinner by now!” Gaius says. Merlin ignored him, walking towards his bedroom. He picks up a cloth and washes himself, he then goes off to dinner.  
“Ah! Merlin! There you are.” Arthur waved at him, making clear he had to come over.  
“You’re sitting here tonight” and he points at the seat next to him.  
“I thought you weren’t coming anymore, after you ran off. What was that about?” Merlin looked at him, hundreds of thoughts running through his mind.  
“Nothing, it was nothing...” he says, and he starts to eat. He wondered who had got his plate filled, was it Arthur? Had Arthur just made him a plate of food? And why does he have to sit next to him? Merlin’s thoughts were acting crazy, not able to stop thinking about Arthur. Suddenly, after who knows how long, he looks up, a little bit shocked of his thoughts. Arthur doesn’t notice.  
“It’s great how you and Gwen are getting along together. I can see that you two became closer the past year,” Arthur doesn’t look up from his food, but he knows Merlin is listening, he somehow feels it.  
“We are just friends, nothing more.” Merlin answers, almost sounding bored.  
“You’re really looking after her when Gaius isn’t around aren’t you?” Merlin doesn’t even get the chance to answer that,  
“I wish I had someone like that…” Arthur glances at Merlin, flushing red. Merlin knows Arthur is nervous, but why? He can’t understand. He looks around, seeing Gwen staring at him, she grins. Merlin thinks about what she had told him today, how Arthur was sensitive about things and about how he had opened up to him. Maybe Gwen was right? He thought. Merlin’s thoughts were going crazy again. He couldn’t take it anymore.  
“I, I think I have to go, sorry Arthur, eh- sire” Merlin got on his feet and ran out of the room, not sure where he was heading.

It was 11pm. Gaius was out, probably keeping some servants company. Gwen was at home, with some friends. The knights were in the tavern, along with a lot of other people from the lower town. Merlin was in his bedroom, sleeping, dreaming.  
He dreamed about today, how Gwen had grinned and winked at him, telling him that Arthur likes him.  
He dreamed about how he and Arthur had stared at each other, how he had invited him to sit next to him at dinner and how he had hugged him afterwards.  
He dreamed that Arthur had walked him to Gaius’ chambers, where they had awkwardly said goodnight and hugged again, a long hug.  
He dreamed about staring at him before Arthur walked away, about how bad he wanted to just lean in and ki-  
“No!” Merlin woke up, sitting straight up in his bed. This can’t be true, this can’t be happening, hugging Arthur? Maybe, but kiss? Never! Merlin thought.  
He had dreamed about Arthur.

11:30pm.  
Merlin was pacing in his room, thinking about what he just dreamed. Why was this happening to him? He looked outside from his small window, grabbed his brown jacket and put on his shoes. He had half an hour to get back before everyone would be celebrating. Gwen lives not far into the lower town, so he should be able to be back in time.  
When he arrived, he knocked on the door, Gwen opened it,  
“Hey Merlin, are you having a good- “she couldn’t finish her sentence.  
“I did something very wrong, or well, my mind did.” He said while looking slightly terrified. Gwen looked back, her friends were sitting around her small table. She looked outside, seeing no one there so she stepped outside and closed the door.  
“What’s wrong?” Gwen asked. Merlin was looking down but looked up when he said,  
“I dreamed about Arthur.” For a few seconds he thought Gwen wasn’t going to respond.  
“Oh my god, Merlin, what did you dream? Do you like him?” she was full of excitement.  
“No, god no. Of course I don’t like him!”  
Gwen tilted her head, looking at him with an expression that screamed ‘are you sure about that?’. Merlin hesitated but wanted to share his dream anyway. Gwen is his best friend after all. He told her everything while Gwen was smiling.  
“You do like him, I can see it in your eyes.” She said, Merlin staring silently at her. It got quiet, it must be almost 12am, the start of a new year.  
“I have to go, I don’t want to be outside when it’s 12.” And without saying goodnight he ran off, on his way to his bedroom.

11:55pm and Merlin was running as fast as he could. He must be in his room when the feast starts. He wasn’t allowed to run in the castle, but he never did as he was told. He had seen no one on his way to Gaius chambers, and when I ran up the last stairs, Merlin bumped into someone. He was staring right into the eyes of the king.  
“Arthur.” He could only whisper.  
“Merlin, I ehh, just came by to say happy new year already. I know you like to be alone at midnight on this day.” Arthur said blushing. He was standing in his pyjamas, Merlin knew that, he was his servant for 8 years already.  
“I should- “Merlin stopped him with the word,  
“stay.” Silence.  
Neither of them knew what was happening, and Merlin was the first one to say something again.  
“I dreamed about you.” He whispered, having no idea why he said that. Arthur became soft in answering,  
“what did you dream?”. They both never broke the staring session.  
“I dreamed about today, how you stared at me, let me sit with you at dinner,” He paused, “and this.” Merlin stepped forward and without thinking about what the consequences could be, he hugged Arthur tight. Arthur gave in, hugged Merlin back and it was the best hug Merlin had ever received. He even closed his eyes for these precious few seconds in Arthurs arms. They broke up the hug, looking at each other.  
“You should go inside, it’s almost 12.” Arthur whispered. Merlin opened the door of Gaius’ chambers.  
“Come, we’ll have a drink.” Merlin said. And surprisingly Arthur was okay with that. The door closed and Arthur never stopped staring at Merlin.

11:59pm.  
While Merlin got them something to drink, Arthur was still staring at him. Merlin put his own cup on the table, gave the other to Arthur. Then there was a loud noise, people cheering and laughing.  
It was midnight, it was a new year.  
Arthur immediately put his cup down on the table, didn’t hesitate for a second, stepped forward and kissed Merlin while cupping his head. Merlin was surprised, shocked, but not for long. He relaxed and kissed Arthur back. It did not last long, Arthur broke the kiss, blushing. Merlin was blushing too, looking away from Arthur.  
“Why did I win the last 4 years?” Merlin asked quietly.  
“Because I wanted to have dinner with you…” Arthur didn’t look at Merlin while saying that. But Merlin looked up at him, making sure he was not joking. Gwen was right, he thought, he really does like Arthur.

After they kissed again, and again, and…. Again. Arthur broke the silence,  
“Merlin you should go to sleep, it’s late.” And by that Merlin just walked towards his bedroom. Not saying a word back. Arthur stood there, watching Merlin walk slowly to his bedroom. He touched his lip softly with his fingers, thinking about what just happened. Merlin was now in his bedroom but left the door open. So, Arthur walked over, slowly going inside.  
“Merlin?” his voice was still soft and quiet.  
“Please come here, I’m cold.” Merlin said quietly from under his bed sheet. Arthur didn’t mind thinking about that and got himself towards Merlin.  
“There is not much room, you know that right?” he said while getting himself in the small bed.  
“I know.” Merlin whispered, smiling. Arthur was lying right behind him, cuddling him. Just like in the dream.

Outside there were people cheering, making fun and having drinks. There was firework and music. But Arthur had fallen asleep. And Merlin? Had never been so happy. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Dreaming about Arthur.


End file.
